One shot : Revelation
by AM-PrAs
Summary: Une one shot centrée sur Valary DiBenedetto et Matt Sanders - aka M.Shadows / Avenged Sevenfold - et une petite perturbation venant perturber leur tranquille quotidien.    N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :


**One shot : Revelations**

Valary était blême. Elle tenait ce petit bout de plastique entre ses mains, les joues humides par les larmes.

Elle aurait dû se méfier, elle aurait dû réfléchir.

Comment Matt allait-il réagir ?

Elle posa la main sur le mur carrelé, pour éviter de tomber.

Elle relut encore une fois l'unique mot inscrit sur le petit objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Enceinte »

Cela faisait dix mois qu'elle et Matthew étaient ensemble.

A coup sûr, Matt serait furieux.

Une rockstar ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de dérapage.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, mais ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder en face.

De toute manière, il finirait tout de même par s'en apercevoir.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit dans le couloir, la main plaquée contre le mur pour l'aider à marcher.

Elle avait peur, elle voyait trouble.

Elle sentait ses genoux s'affaiblir.

Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ?

Jamais de sa vie elle ne supporterait d'ôter la vie à ce petit être qui prenait vie dans son ventre, mais elle ne supporterait pas non plus de vivre sans Matt.

Ils avaient été amis de nombreuses années, avant d'avouer tous deux qu'il y avait bien plus que cela entre eux.

Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, et chacun des membres de leur entourage l'avouait volontiers.

Pourtant, Valary allait gâcher ce bonheur, jusqu'à présent sans faille, à cause d'une maladresse, d'un oubli…

Elle était presque au bout du couloir. Elle allait pouvoir s'allonger sur son lit, pleurer et hurler en bonne et due forme, avant de s'endormir, pour s'évader quelques heures de son monde plein de tracas.

Seulement, sa vision se troubla, et elle ne vit soudainement plus rien, n'entendait plus rien…

Les cinq rockeurs étaient dans le salon, plus ou moins gracieusement affalés sur le grand canapé.

Zack et Matt s'agitaient frénétiquement sur leur manette de jeu.

''Cherche pas, Baker, tu peux d'ores et déjà t'avouer vaincu !''

La partie se termina, annonçant Zack comme vainqueur.

''Tu disais, Sanders ?'', répondit l'intéressé, un sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres.

''Fuck.''

Zack éclata de rire, suivi par les trois autres musiciens.

'' Sans rancune, vieux !''

''Tu parles !''

Brian souriait à cette pseudo-rivalité qui animait ses deux amis lorsqu'ils se mettaient à jouer à ce jeu idiot.

Il se leva du canapé.

''Au fait, Matt, t'en as fait quoi de la partition que je t'avais montré hier ? Faudrait que je bosse un peu dessus, là…''

''Elle est dans ma chambre, Bri, sur ma table de nuit, normalement. Par contre, si tu la veux tu vas devoir te servir de la paire de fesses que le seigneur a eu la bonté de te donner, pour aller la récupérer toi-même. Moi j'suis occupé avec une affaire sérieuse, hein Zack ?''

Brian leva les yeux au Ciel et partit en direction de la chambre de Matt.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il fronça les sourcils.

''Val ?''

Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas, il se précipita vers elle.

Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme.

''Val ? Ça ne va pas ?''

Toujours aucune réponse.

''MAAAATTT !'', hurla le guitariste.

Celui-ci grogna.

''J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de gueuler mon nom comme ça, Gates. J't'ai dit que j'étais occupé ! ''

''Putain Matt, ramène-toi bordel. Val ne va pas bien, je crois..''

Brian réalisa le doux euphémisme qu'il venait de faire.

Dès qu'il entendit ce petit nom de trois lettres, Matt abandonna tout ce qui retenait son attention auparavant et courut jusqu'où la voix de Brian semblait provenir.

''Elle était allongée comme ça quand je suis arrivée. Elle est dans les vapes je crois, j'arrive pas à la réveiller.'', expliqua le guitariste.

''Bouge de là.''

Matt s'accroupie à son tour au chevet de sa chère blonde, et saisit sa main.

''Val, babe, tu m'entends ?''

Sa…technique particulière ne sembla guère donner plus de résultats.

Matt prit Valary dans ses bras, se releva, et avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il y donna un bon et franc coup de pied, et celle-ci abandonna toute forme de résistance.

Le chanteur posa délicatement Valary sur le lit, reprenant immédiatement sa main dans la sienne.

Il remarqua une forme étrange dans la poche du jean de sa copine.

Curieux, il le récupéra.

A la vue dudit objet, et surtout de ce qu'il était inscrit dessus, il écarquilla les yeux.

Valary ouvrit difficilement les yeux, battant plusieurs fois de suite des paupières.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que son regarde se fige dans ces deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient.

''Hey'', fit Matt, en caressant doucement la main de Valary.

''Je…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'', demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

''Brian t'as trouvée évanouie dans le couloir. Tu te sens mieux ?''

Alors Valary se rappela ses récentes découvertes.

Machinalement, et les yeux plein de panique, elle palpa la poche avant de son jean, et se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que ce qu'elle cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas.

Elle regarda Matt, souriant faiblement pour dissimuler ses craintes.

''Tu…cherches quelque chose ?'', demanda-t-il, la voix calme et posée

''Hein, euh…non pas du tout !'', répondit-elle rapidement, avant de détourner ses yeux de ceux de Matt.

Celui-ci sourit. Il caressa de nouveau la main de la jeune femme.

''Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Val ?''

''mmhmm'' marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

''…Surtout quand il s'agit de bonnes nouvelles…''

Matt connaissait sa Valary par cœur. En découvrant le test de grossesse dans sa poche de jean, il savait très bien quelle serait l'attitude de sa chère et tendre à propos de cela.

Elle était mal à l'aise, et stressée, ça crevait les yeux.

'' Et…si c'est pas des bonnes nouvelles ? '', demanda timidement Valary.

'' Il y a peu de choses qui ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles, selon mes critères évidemment.''

''Si tu le dis.''

A nouveau, la jeune blonde baissa les yeux, évitant ainsi le regard du chanteur.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il avait beau essayer de la rassurer, elle était prête à parier qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse ce genre de révélation.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle retrouve ce satané test, avant que Matt ne le retrouve avant elle.

Matt était maintenant presque amusé du comportement de Valary. Elle semblait si timide et si fragile à ce moment précis. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'aider à se sortir de cette situation.

Il opta pour une solution directe, et radicale.

''Au fait, Val, y a ça qui est tombé de ta poche'', dit-il en brandissant le test, ''une idée de ce que ça peut être ?''

Valary écarquilla les yeux, et sentit ses joues rougir.

''Je…euh…''

''Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille, Valary ?'', demanda calmement Matt, serrant les dents pour ne pas rire.

Valary baissa une fois de plus les yeux. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

'' C'est que je le sais depuis pas longtemps, et je savais pas trop…fin…je…Pardon…''

Matt fondit. Comment pouvait-elle être désolée d'une chose pareille. Néanmoins, il décida de continuer son petit jeu…

Valary, elle, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se mordait la langue pour les retenir. Elle n'osait même plus relever la tête, de peur de croiser le regard, certainement noir, de Matt.

''Tu peux être désolée, oui.'' Il marqua une pause. ''Ma cacher, à moi, que je vais bientôt être papa, c'est vraiment très méchant et très égoïste de ta part !''

Valary fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

Matt se rapprocha d'elle, et souleva son menton avec son index, la forçant à le regarder. Il lui fit ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, laissant ses fossettes se creuser sur ses joues.

''Alors,…tu n'es pas…fâché... ?''

''Val… Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Bien-sûr que non ! Enfin, bébé, comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir pour une chose pareille !''

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

''Je t'aime'', lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Valary serra Matt un peu plus fort contre elle, pleurant cette fois-ci de joie.

''Je t'aime aussi.''

Matt relâcha son étreinte, le temps de capturer les lèvres de sa blonde préféré en un baiser passionné.

Des applaudissements les interrompirent dans leurs occupations, et tous deux regardèrent surpris d'où provenaient ces bruits.

Ils étaient tous là, Brian, Johnny, Jimmy, et Zack, à la porte de la chambre, arborant des sourires niais et des regards plein de bonheur.

''Vous faîtes chier, les mecs, sérieux !''

Tout le monde, y compris Matt et Val, se surprit à rire.

''Venez, bande d'idiots, ne restez pas là !''

Les quatre musiciens ne se firent pas prier deux fois, et obtempérèrent aux instructions de la jeune femme.

Quelques câlins et/ou accolades viriles plus tard, un silence tomba dans la pièce.

''Alors comme ça tu vas être Papa. C'est dingue…''

''Merci, Johnny, pour cette participation utile et perspicace.''

''Ohlala, du calme Papounet !'', plaisanta Jimmy, feignant l'exaspération.

''Jimmy, … t'as intérêt à la fermer sinon Papounet va te mettre une fessée dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie ! ''

Val sourit.

Finalement, la journée ne se terminait pas de manière aussi catastrophique qu'elle l'avait imaginé…


End file.
